


Sirius the Oblivious (Remus' POV)

by BellaVix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, gay puppies, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaVix/pseuds/BellaVix
Summary: Another angle on my previous short this time focussing on Remus.





	

Remus Lupin was lying on his bed reading another beloved book to pass the time. Peter was on the bed next to him trying to catch up on schoolwork and James was out with Lily again of course. He glanced at his watch, it was 5 to 9, Sirius would soon be finishing his detention. He starts to get up sighing over his deliquent boyfriend but also secretly thinking how sweet it was that Sirius got it whilst defending him from Snape. He really was as loyal as the animal he transformed into. 

He made his way down into the noisy common room, full of high spirits on this wintry Friday evening. Leaning by the fireplace he reopened his book as if to return to reading it but knowing full well he was just going to stare impatiently at the entrance. He didn’t have long to wait as soon Sirius Black made his grand appearance. Remus couldn’t help but shake his head at how effortlessly cool the 17 year old was. And how completely oblivious. 

The boy left a wake of destruction in his path wherever he went, Remus had to admit, but rather than a strew of exploded books, multicoloured boils or self-propelling snowballs, right now it seemed to be broken hearts. As he cut across the room faces lit up then fell down as he passed them without care. Girls and boys were all enraptured by the enigmatic black sheep of the ancient pureblood family but naught but his fellow Marauders ever got close to him. One in particular was getting especially close of late it had be noted, and the lanky scarred prefect that went by the name Remus John Lupin was exactly who Sirius was focussed on getting to now…

Remus knew that the rising heat he felt wasn’t solely down to the fire as the other boy neared him. Then all of a sudden he was upon him. A mess of hair and strong arms attacked him in a warm embrace. A chuckled escaped him, “You oblivious fool, you know you could have anyone in here don’t you?” gesturing to the rest of the room.

“I only have eyes for you, Moonpie” Sirius responded cheekily but lovingly.

“And what pretty eyes they are too” Remus muttered aloud pulling the fool into a long awaited kiss. As they broke apart he saw behind them a sea of crestfallen Gryffindors sighing or cooing over the heartbreakingly adorable sight then dragged Sirius down into the privacy of the huge plump sofa. Book abandoned, he settled in for a night of listening to his unobservant boyfriend recount his torturous detention but how it was worth it and he’d do it again and “Moony what’s so funny?”


End file.
